


House Party

by Jelixpo



Category: Jelix - Fandom, septicpie - Fandom
Genre: Date Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, implied rape, not actual rape but it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelixpo/pseuds/Jelixpo
Summary: Jack goes to a friend's party, but what actually takes place is something only his nightmares could conjure.





	

"I'll be home around 11 tonight. Think you'll be alright without me?" Jack joked, looking through his phone.

"Jee man, I don't know. It's like I can't live without you or something," Felix joked back, crossing his arms over each other as he turned the vehicle to the left. Jack chuckled slightly, "Can you remind me who's all going to be there again?" Felix asked.

"Quite a few people, I don't know all of them. It's a pretty big house party. I imagine 25, 30, maybe even 40 people. He's got a lot of friends," Jack replied back, recalling what the host of said party had told him in the text message invite.

"Ah, alright," Felix responded.

"Y'know, you could make it 41 if you wanted to. I'm sure they wouldn't mind one extra person," Jack prodded, looking over at Felix as he drove the both of them. True, the swede had not been invited, but surely they wouldn't mind.

"Eh, no. I'm okay at home with the pugs," Felix said, his face curling up in slight disgust as he replied.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked parties," Jack asked, confused at his boyfriend's disgusted look.

"I love parties; you know I do. I just don't like the host of this particular party," Felix said flatly, turning right as they pulled into the residential area.

"Ryan? What's wrong with him?"

"He just," Felix huffed, pausing, "he just gives me a bad feeling, y'know? I'm not comfortable around him, and to be frank I'm not comfortable with you around him," Felix finished.

"Oh," Jack replied, thinking about what Felix had said, "Do you want me to cancel?"

Felix slowed to a stop in front of the house where the party was being held at. He sighed as he put the car in park and leaned back in his seat, thinking about his answer.

"It's alright if you go," Felix finally answered, "Obviously he's a friend of yours and you trust him. But... just stay on your toes, okay? And call me when you wanna come home." Felix finally answered, turning to look at Jack. Jack nodded in response.

"Of course I will Fe. I can even text you during the party so you can know what's going on. Would that make you more comfortable?" Jack asked, placing his hand on Felix's. The swede turned his hand over and entangled his fingers in Jack's.

"That would actually. Please do that," Felix said, looking at Jack, slightly worried. He squeezed Jack's hand in his.

"I will meatball. Love you," Jack chirped Felix's nickname at him before leaning in to quickly peck his lips against Felix's, who quickly pecked back before the Irishman could pull away.

Jack hopped out of the car and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the front door and knocked. He turned and looked over his shoulder, seeing Felix still sitting in the car, still watching him to make sure he got into the house safely. Jack waved at him and Felix waved back. Then the door opened.

"Jack! Hey dude, glad you could make it!" Ryan boasted happily as he swung open the door, "Come on in!" He said, stepping away from the door and making room for Jack to come inside, to which Jack happily walked in.

Ryan walked ahead of him into the house, leading him to where the real party was. Jack closed the front door behind himself, glancing out of it for a second to see Felix drive away. He turned and followed Ryan who led him deeper into the house.

Ryan obviously lifted weights in his spare time, his arms having fairly defined muscles, and his height matched his body, standing straight at about 6' 5", towering over Jack's 5' 10".

"Well, here we are!" Ryan announced, stepping into the room where the party was being held. Jack glanced around at the "party".

"Is this it?" Jack asked, wondering if the complete lack of people, save for two other guys sitting on the couch, was meant to be a joke of some sort.

"Yeah, this is it. A lot of people had to cancel," Ryan said, walking over to the couch and sitting in the arm chair that sat next to it.

"Oh," Jack said, surprised, "Do you wanna cancel and I can come back some other time?" Jack asked, pointing his thumb back at the front door down the hall.

"No, no! It's alright, you can stay," Ryan spoke frantically, putting his hands up towards Jack, as if he was reaching out to grab him but he did not move towards him.

"Alright then," Jack chuckled slightly, confused at the frantic behaviour of his friend.

"Come over here and let me introduce you to my other friends," Ryan quickly changed the subject, pointing to the other two men who sat on the couch. Jack obliged and walked over to the three, "This is Devan," Ryan introduced, allowing time for Jack and him to shake hands with their small 'hello's, "and that's Chris," Ryan pointed. Jack shook hands with him as well.

Chris and Devan seemed to have fairly similar body features to Ryan, all of them having defined muscles on their arms, stomachs and legs. Although they were not standing, Jack could see Chris only had around 3 inches of height over him, while Devan had about 5 or 6 inches to beat.

"Is that an Irish accent I hear?" Devan questioned as Jack sat down in the other arm chair that stood in the room.

"It is," Jack replied back, the two words mashing together accidentally through his accent.

"Ay, t'ere be a leprechaun in our midst," Chris joked, forcing out his best 'Irish' accent. Jack chuckled at the horrible attempt.

"I'm afraid not lads but if ya go up in t' t'a real hills of Ireland t'a wee little bastards be talkin' t' ya like t'is and ya don't know what t' fook t'ey're sayin' t' ya," Jack slurred, bringing out the heaviest Irish accent he could muster. The men sitting around him all rolled over and laughed deep belly laughs.

"Speaking of Ireland, who wants a beer?" Ryan asked, collecting himself.

"Me!" Chris and Devan chimed together.

"I'll take one," Jack said.

Ryan got up from his chair and turned into the kitchen in the house. Upon returning, he held 4 glasses of what looked to be a red tinted type of beer.

"Now, don't be expecting the normal taste of a beer. This is a brew I made myself," Ryan boasted, handing a glass to each of the other men that sat in the room.

Jack took the glass in his hand, and after swirling it slightly, he sipped at the drink. A smooth, bitter taste flowed down his throat, followed by a sharp saltiness. It wasn't the worst drink, but it certainly wasn't anything to talk about. Still, he politely sipped away at it, not wanting to be rude.

"So, I hear you're a YouTuber," Chris spoke, "what's that like?" Jack chuckled slightly at his question.

"Well, what do you think it's like?" Jack asked back, having received this question before from many other people.

The night carried on like that, just the four of them there talking with each other about different things. The sun eventually set behind the clouds as they talked. It wasn't until Jack, glancing at the clock the read 11:23pm, remembered his promise to Felix.

"I'll be back in a moment guys," Jack said, placing his almost empty drink on the table in front of him. He stood and turned to walk toward the hallway that held the bathroom door, and upon doing so swayed and teetered as he tried to gain his balance.

"Whoa, someone had a bit too much to drink!" Devan joked, watching as Jack flailed his arms as he almost lost his balance.

"A-apparently!" Jack laughed at himself, slightly confused as to why he might be tipsy. He bad drank bigger glasses of beer before, "What the hell was even IN that brew dude?" Jack asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at Ryan, who held a sly grin on his lips.

"Oh, you know. A little bit of this, a little bit of that," Ryan answered vaguely, motioning his hands to the right and left, twiddling his fingers as he pretended to sprinkle ingredients everywhere. Jack laughed back at his response.

Walking as straight as he could, Jack made his way down the hall that held the bathroom on the right side, with a door to an adjoining room standing at the end of the hall. He turned into the bathroom and shut the door behind himself, locking it. He then flipped his phone out of his pocket, the small device feeling weirdly heavy in his hand in that moment. He felt a small twinge of guilt as he looked at the texts Felix had sent him.

-is everything okay?  
sent 7:37 

-hey, are you alright?  
sent 8:13 

-you forgot didn't you  
sent 8:45 

-when you get this please reply right away  
sent 9:21 

-I know you're not in danger, but I'm worried Jack  
sent 10:10 

Jack inwardly smacked himself for not remembering to text Felix. It was obvious the swede was worried sick about him. 

-hey. Sorry i totally forgot to check my phone until now 

Jack sent out the message, half expecting the message not to receive a reply because of how late it was. He thought Felix would have already gone to bed, but he was quickly proved wrong. 

-no it's okay. I just got worried. Is everything okay? 

Felix replied back quickly. 

-yeah everything's good. The party is pretty dead. Not very many people came 

Jack sent 

-how many people are there 

Felix asked 

-just ryan and two of his friends devan and chris 

There was a pause. The swede did not respond right away. 

-that's it??? 

-yeah 

Another pause. 

-I really don't feel comfortable with you being there Jack. Especially when it's just them 

Felix confessed. Jack knew he would be uncomfortable. 

-well, i am feeling kinda tipsy so i might come home anyway 

-how much did you drink 

-just one glass 

-of? 

-beer 

-and you're tipsy? 

-yes felix 

There was a pause. 

-what the fuck kinda beer was it?? 

-it was brew ryan had made himself 

-do you no what was in it? 

-no. It tasted like beer, it was just red with a salty taste to it 

-salty? What drink tastes salty? 

-idk 

Felix did not reply back. Jack wondered what he was doing for the few minutes that Felix said nothing. Jack could feel drowsiness beginning to tug at the edge of his mind. Was he really that tipsy after one glass? Just then, Felix finally responded. 

-did any of the other guys drink it 

Jack typed 'of course they did' into the message box, but before he sent the message out he thought about it. In fact, no, none of the other guys had drank any of Ryan's brew. Ryan himself hadn't even taken a sip. After deleting his previous response, he texted him back. 

-no actually 

Immediately Felix responded back with a picture. It was of a google search bar with the the message typed in "beer that tastes salty". Below it, the first result was an article with a bolded title saying "GHB THE DATE RAPE DRUG HAS A SALTY TASTE". Jack stared down at his phone in unbelieving shock.

-im coming to get you

Felix instantly replied back. Jack placed his hand over his mouth, shocked at the picture. 

No, it couldn't be true. Ryan was a good friend who wouldn't do something like that. He had known Ryan for a couple years and never in his life had Ryan ever acted in a way that would cause him to want to do this. But then what could explain the salty beer? And the way Ryan acted when Jack tried to leave early?

Jack's breathing quickened as he realized the hard truth. How was he going to get out of this situation? Just then, he glanced back down at his phone and Felix's text. Felix was coming to get him. Everything was going to be okay. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door and the lock jostled, startling Jack. 

"Hey Jack, come back to the party man! We've barely finished the beer!" Ryan laughed outside the door, sounding as friendly as possible.

Jack opened the door hesitantly, now knowing the truth. Ryan quickly grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pulled him out of the bathroom, the quick movement sending Jack's mind swirling. Ryan was about to pull him back into the living room when Jack finally managed to yank his arm out of Ryan's grasp. Ryan turned around and looked at him confusedly. 

"What's wrong Jack, don't you wanna join the party?" Ryan asked, sounding slightly worried. 

"I, uh. I think I'm actually going home." Jack said, noticing as the drowsiness from before became much more prominent.

"What? Why?!" Ryan shouted, his face curled up in angered fear. He really didn't want Jack to leave. 

"I-I just don't feel well." Jack spoke, placing his hand over his stomach to signify a different sickness, hoping that Ryan would somehow be fooled.

"You're just tipsy is all," Ryan said, reaching down and grabbing Jack's arm, "Come on, let's just go party!" Ryan tried to pull him out of the hallway again. 

Although it became increasingly harder for Jack to pry Ryan's hand off of him, he still managed to do so before Ryan could pull him out.

"No Ryan," Jack said flatly, tired of the obvious charade that was trying to be played, "I know."

"You... know? Know what?" Ryan lied through his teeth, hoping that Jack wasn't talking about what was happening. 

"I know about the brew. GHB, the date rape drug, right? I just texted Felix about it. He's coming to get me," Jack told him, staring up at Ryan in disappointment. Ryan simply stared back in shock, his mouth agape as he didn't know what to say, "Were you actually going to do it?" Jack half whispered out. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows in seeming annoyance, but Jack paid no mind to it as he stared up at Ryan, waiting for an answer. Silence, "I'm leaving," Jack finally said after a short silence passed, defeated in knowing that he wouldn't get an answer from Ryan for his question. 

He pushed passed Ryan and went to go back out into the living room when suddenly Ryan's hand snatched onto his wrist and yanked him back into the hallway. 

"You're not going anywhere," Ryan said darkly, his grip on Jack's wrist as tight as it could be. 

"What? Ryan let go!" Jack raised his voice, a twinge of fear filling his mind. He pulled at his arm to try and dislodge Ryan's grip off of him but to no avail. He grabbed a hold of Ryan's wrist and tried to pry off his hand but again it failed. 

"He found out guys. We're gonna start early." Ryan called into the living room, paying no mind to Jack's desperate struggles to get away. 

"S-start?!" Jack exclaimed, panic and fear completely overtaking him now. He twisted and jerked and thrashed his arm to try and remove Ryan's hand but nothing seemed to work. Just then, Chris and Devan came in to the hall together. 

"Aw, he found out already?" Chris pouted, him and Devan walking over to where Ryan and Jack were, "but we were having so much fun just talking." 

"I say it's a good thing," argued Devan, eyeing Jack up and down, "I was getting impatient for that drug to kick in and we could start. This is more fun anyway." 

Jack filled completely with fear as he realized what they had planned. Gang rape. They were going to gang rape him. 

"N-no! Let go of me!" Jack screamed, thrashing his arm about as much as he could and pulling away from Ryan. 

Suddenly, Ryan let go of his wrist. Jack stumbled forward, thankfully regaining his balance. Seeing as the entrance to the hallway was blocked, he ran to the room at the end of the hallway, his dizziness becoming very prominent as he tried to run. Bursting open the door, he ran halfway into the room before stopping and looking around. 

There sat one single bed at the far end of the room with a dresser next to it. Naked mattresses lined the walls, as if to cancel out any noise that might try to escape the room.

Jack turned to leave when suddenly he smacked into a large body that stood behind him. Before he had a chance to get away, two large arms wrapped around his body, pinning his body forward and facing the figure. Jack yelped and struggled as best he could as the mass that held him walked him further into the room. Jack's arms were pinned to his chest. 

"Help! Help! Somebody help!" Jack shrieked out, his voice seeming to become slightly raspy. Perhaps the brew had caused that as well. He squirmed and struggled against the arms that held him, but his energy was steadily leaving him, so the arms did not budge. He kicked desperately at his holder's legs, trying to collapse him. 

"Now now, there's no need for that," Devan, the one who held him, said slyly, his grip unwavering, his legs still standing tall. Chris and Ryan had followed Jack and Devan into the room, Chris walking over to the dresser while Ryan turned and closed the door, taking out a key and locking it from the inside. 

The sound of the door locking filled Jack with dread, the hope that he had that he might escape quickly dwindling with every attempt he made at trying to pry Devan's grip off of him. He could not stop the small amount of water that sprung to his eyes and blinded his vision. Blinking away and causing a few to trickle down his cheek, he looked up at Devan in despair. 

"Please, please don't do this! Please!" He shrieked, struggling all the while as he breathed quickly. Devan looked down at him in sick amusement. 

"Sorry honey, I can't make that call, nor would I want to." Devan said calmly, still grinning.

Jack choked out a sob, all of his hope fading. He shut his eyes and turned his head away, not wanting to show weakness. He still tried to push away from Devan, but his struggles did slow as his hope faded.

"Besides," Chris spoke up, walking up behind Jack, "Why would we wanna miss all the fun?" Chris spoke in a husky, hushed tone, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders and leaning into his ear as he did so. Jack yelped and whipped his head away from him, trying to get Chris off of him, but it was confusing on where he should try to go. 

If he tried to go forward to get away from Chris then Devan's body was still there, and if he tried to go backwards and get away from Devan then Chris's body was there. There was no way out.

"No, please!" Jack screamed out as best he could, trying to twist his body this way and that. 

"Aw, is someone scared?" Chris asked into Jack's ear, pulling a fake tone of worry into his voice. Jack shrieked as he felt Chris's hands move down from his shoulders to his lower back, pushing his shirt up and running his hands against Jack's back and sides slowly, "Don't worry. That brew'll put you to sleep soon enough," The drowsiness in Jack's mind became very noticeable once Chris mentioned it, "But of course, you can't go to sleep without the lights out." 

Suddenly, a long piece of tape was slapped over Jack's eyes, shooting him into darkness. He screamed and thrashed his head around as Chris tried to secure the ends of it to the sides of his head, which did not take much effort. As soon as Chris let go of his head Jack whipped his head forward, smacking hid forehead onto Devan's chest. He desperately rubbed his head against Devan's chest, trying to rub the tape off of his eyes. He didn't care anymore who saw his weakness, and he let the tears and hiccups freely fall. 

"No, stop! Don't!" Jack sobbed out, struggling with all his might. 

No one answered him though, and he felt one of Devan's arms come loose off of his side, but only for a moment to grab something from Chris. Then he was quickly spun around and his wrists were yanked behind his back. He could feel the tape being wrapped around them as well. He tugged at his wrists with all his might, but it was no use. 

Once the tape around his wrists was securely fashioned, he felt Devan grab hold of his biceps, holding him in place. Chris stepped away from him. He heard Ryan walk over from where he had been watching at the door, then Ryan placed both his hands on either side of Jack's face. 

"I've waited a long time for this," Ryan said coldly, looking up and down at Jack's restrained figure. 

"No, Ryan. Please. Please don't, please." Jack tried to say calmly, hoping to negotiate. 

"Absolutely not. I've waited far to long to get that swede out of my way. Now there's nothing stopping me." Ryan said. 

At his words, Jack could feel a hot anger bubble up inside of him. It traveled quickly through his body, causing his whole core to fill with anger. If Ryan thought he was going down without a fight then he had clearly underestimated him. Quickly, without thinking, Jack pushed all of the energy he still had into his right leg. He swung it back as far as he could go and shot it forward with full force, colliding with Ryan's stomach. Ryan gasped and coughed, stumbling back at the kick, the wind slightly knocked out of him. 

"NO!" Jack screamed out angrily, thrashed his body with all his strength, "No, I won't let you! HELP!" 

He could hear Ryan sputter and cough for a second, then he breathed heavily. 

"I don't like the energy he has," Ryan growled, regaining his composer, "Keep him quiet. I'll be back," He said, turning and walking back over to the door. He unlocked it and walked out. 

Before Jack could yell back at him, a hand quickly slapped itself over his mouth and pressed down hard. Jack screamed as loudly as he could, thrashing and kicking his legs with all his might. The hand kept his voice quiet, however. 

"Heh, feisty one aren'cha?" Chris chuckled. Jack simply screamed again in response, not listening to what Chris said. 

Jack heard Ryan enter the room again and shut the door, not bothering to lock it this time. He walked over to the three of them. 

"Wind him," Ryan said coldly. 

The hand over Jack's mouth quickly removed itself, but before Jack could scream a strong, fast fist collided with his stomach. He gasped out for air, all the air in his lungs seemingly disappearing. He lapped at the air, trying to take the feeling away. 

Just then, the edge of a glass quickly collided with his lips and a salty liquid was dumped into his mouth. The glass was quickly taken away and the hand clasped over his mouth and nose, stopping him from breathing at all. Jack choked, trying desperately to throw the substance back out. 

"Swallow and you'll breath." Ryan's voice commanded into his ear. Jack mind, resorting to its primal instincts, did as he was told. Wanting nothing more than air in his lungs, he swallowed the substance quickly, a sharp sting staying in his throat as he did so. 

The hand quickly removed itself from his mouth and Jack sucked in as much air as he could. The glass met his lips again, however, and the process repeated. Jack didn't even think twice before he swallowed the substance again. 

He heard the glass be set down on the ground somewhere, and he sucked in air as fast as he could, filling his lungs. He was just beginning to get his breath back before a hand came and forced his chin up to close his mouth, then tape was quickly wrapped over his mouth and around his face. 

Jack tried to breath as best he could with only his nose out at that point. Fatigue quickly crept up his body and he felt like his whole world was spinning. 

"Dizzy him." Ryan spoke again. 

Devan let go of Jack's arms and, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders, shoved him forward. As Jack tried to regain his balance, Chris's hands grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and, spinning him around, shoved him back. Over and over it repeated, the fatigue in Jack's mind only growing stronger as his world span faster and faster. 

When he landed back in Devan's hands again and was spun back around, the sick game of monkey in the middle thankfully did not continue. Devan allowed Jack to fall back into his arms, Jack leaning back and resting his head against Devan's chest, trying to stop his mind from spinning. He panted heavily through the tape.

"I think we zapped whatever energy he had left," Devan mused, noticing that he had to hold Jack up since the Irishman could not do so for himself anymore. 

"Let's start the fun then," Chris said, turning and walking toward the bed, Ryan following behind him. 

Jack felt himself be spun around again, then Devan bent down and hoisted Jack over his shoulder. Jack tried desperately to think clearly, to try and get a cohesive thought through his mind, but it just kept spinning. Images in his head seemed to blow themselves up to twice their size and pop with no sound. A ringing started in his ears as he tried to shake his head back into focus. 

He felt as though his body flew through the air, then landed roughly on a soft surface. He must have been thrown onto the bed. Just then, an earsplitting sound shot through the air. The sound of a doorbell. He heard an exasperated sigh. 

"I'll be back," Ryan sighed, turning and walking towards the door, "You can start." 

"With pleasure," Chris replied back. 

Jack could feel sleep overtaking his mind as he felt a cold air fall onto his thighs and down his legs, the cloth that covered them being removed. Then the cold air continued up his stomach and chest as his shirt was pulled up. He laid still, unable to move. He grunted softly in protest as he felt two pairs of hands run over different parts of his body. 

A thump was heard from the hallway, as if someone had fallen to the ground.

"What the hell?" Chris asked confusedly. Jack felt both the pairs of hands leave his body. He could hear the pairs of footsteps make their way over to the door. 

It was so hard to try and understand what was happening when all his brain would allow him to think about was falling asleep. The sounds around him seemed to become distant and quiet. It sounded like a lot of yelling, and fists colliding with skin. Soft thumps to the ground as figures fell and fought. 

He heard a familiar voice echo as it called his name. He felt a hand begin to rip off the tape that covered his eyes as his mind finally plunged him into a deep sleep. 

\---

Where am I? What happened? How did I get here? 

Jack wondered these questions to himself as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He grunted softly, feeling a headache swell up inside him. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

 

He slowly regained strength, very slowly. His hands, which rested comfortably at his sides, twitched slightly as he tried to move them, but they would not budge. Baby steps. He slowly stretched out his fingers, finally taking notice of the tight fists they had been clenched into. He didn't dare try to open his eyes, mainly because he couldn't find the strength to do so, but also due to worry that the light would blind him. 

He grumbled as he tried to think clearly through his headache. He tried to think about the events that had happened before this. He had been driven to the party. He had gone to the party with his friend. He had drank beer at the party and... 

The memory of what happened suddenly came crashing down on him. His breathing picked up immediately as he began to panic. He was still very weak, and the headache did not help, but he tried desperately to struggle. He jerked his head this way and that, his whole body trembling. Just then, a strong, gentle hand placed itself onto Jack's forehead and pushed him back into the pillow softly, stopping his frantic body jerks. Jack whimpered softly, scared of who it might be. 

"Shhh, it's alright," a calm voice whispered out, its hand still pressed against Jack's head. Jack instantly stopped his struggles.

"Felix," Jack whispered out, his mouth knowing the source of the voice before his brain could tell him so. The panic that filled him before instantly washed away. 

"That's right," Felix spoke softly, easing the pressure off his hand on Jack's head and slid it down to Jack's cheek, "It's me. I'm right here," He reassured. 

Jack twitched his fingers in an effort to move them. Felix took hold of his hand and gently squeezed it. Jack tried hard to squeeze back, his energy coming back as time went on. 

"I'm sorry," Jack spoke softly, "Y-you said Ryan wasn't r-right and I-" 

"Don't," Felix said forcibly, squeezed Jack's hand tighter, "Don't ever blame yourself for this. Ryan gave me a bad vibe, yeah, but I never... I never expected him to try... to..." Felix paused, shivering at the thought. 

Jack nodded at Felix's words, understanding. His energy had mostly returned to him, leaving behind a comfortable drowsiness. He opened his eyes slowly, grateful that Felix had only turned on a single lamp and kept the room dim. Turning his head to look at Felix, the dim light did not hide Felix's black eye and and cut lip. 

"You're hurt," Jack said in hushed tones, bringing his hand out of Felix's and placing it up on Felix's cheek, rubbing his thumb gently against Felix's lip. The swede chuckled softly, the red gash on his lips widening as he smiled. 

"That's what happens when you take on three gym guys at once," Felix chuckles. Jack stared up at him, wide eyed. 

"Th-three? How?" Jack asked, amazed. Felix leaned down beside the bed and picked up something off the floor, then brought it up into Jack's view. 

It was a fist ring. Dried blood was speckled onto it. 

"It's not too hard with one of these. A punch square in the nose is all you need," Felix said, waving the weapon around as he spoke. Jack smiled warmly. 

"Y-you took on three guys... for me?" Jack asked, smiling slightly. 

"Well, yeah," Felix said flatly, looking down at Jack as if he had asked the dumbest question, "I wasn't about to let them hurt you," Felix put the fist ring down and took Jack's hand gently in his own, "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Felix finished, staring into Jack's eyes. 

Jack stared back, surprised at how selfless someone could be, then he smiled. 

"Thank you... meatball," Jack finally spoke, causing Felix to smile back. 

"I love you too, Irish boy," Felix giggled, leaning down towards Jack, "so much." He said softly, gently pressed his lips against Jack's, not caring how his cut stung slightly at the action. Jack kissed back, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. 

They were interrupted by the yap of a small dog that stood beside Felix. Felix, breaking the kiss, leaned back and looked down at his feet. Smiling, he picked up the four pawed animal and held him up, facing Jack. 

"Jack! I'm so happy you're home! I was so worried!" Felix spoke in Edgar's "voice" as he set the dog down next to Jack's face. Edgar happily lapped his tongue against Jack's face, causing the Irishman to laugh and turn away as he brought his hands up to pet the dog. 

Just then, at the foot of the bed, Maya jumped up onto the edge and bounded over to Jack as well. Jack smiled brightly as he pet both of his four-legged friends. Just then, a thought popped into Jack's head that caused his smile to disappear. 

"What happened to Ryan and them?" Jack asked, turning his head to look at Felix. 

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure," Felix told the truth, scratching behind his head, "After I carried you out to the car I gave an anonymous tip to the police about the situation that had taken place there. I didn't stick around to see them," Jack smiled out of surprise. 

"So you drove there, took on three guys by yourself AND carried me out to the car?" Jack asked in amused surprise. Felix laughed. 

"You weigh about as much as a pebble, so it wasn't that hard to carry you," Felix joked. Jack's mouth fell open in fake offence. 

"Shut up!" Jack raised his voice in jest and smacked Felix's shoulder, causing the swede to laugh even harder. 

"It's true!" Felix protested, laughing all the while, "but you're a cute pebble, so it's okay." 

"Hey!" Jack protested back. Felix ignored him and leaned towards him, wrapping his arm around Jack's neck and burying his head into Jack's neck, pecking soft kisses along it. Jack went into a giggling fit as the hairs on Felix's chin tickled him. 

They both giggled together, thankful that the nightmare was over.

**Author's Note:**

> God this took me forever to write. 3 days to be precise, but I finished it! :D
> 
> I'm not too happy with the way I ended it, since I didn't really know what I wanted to do with the ending, but whatever. I don't care enough to fix it :')
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
